


All I Have

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Conversations, F/M, Goodbye Robbie, Grief/Mourning, Half-Siblings, Little Sisters, Loss, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Regrets, Regrets, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Talking, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan and Megan talk after Robbie's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have

As Megan continued to stare at the entitled grave, she felt as presence behind her but didn't turn around until she heard someone call her name.

"Megan."

  
She slowly turned around and found her brother staring back at her. He noticed her tearstained face and Megan found herself speechless at the sight of him. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey. You okay?''

Megan nodded. "Yeah. Just a bit... You know, after the funeral."

"So I've..." Declan trailed off. Megan nodded her head as if reading the same page.

"Yeah. You've missed your one chance to say goodbye. I know it may sound stupid but I think it means something now that your here. Means a lot to me as well." She managed a faint smile.

"Yeah. Well, that I'm here I might as well make the most of it."

Declan held up a banquet of flowers and carefully walked toward the grave. He knelt down on knee and read the writing on the gravestone.

"I never meant for you to get hurt. I was going for Charity but you got in the way. Now I'm not saying I blame you, I didn't realise you were going to jump out like that until it was too late."

Megan looked down at Declan, watching him through tear filled eyes as he said a final farewell to his nephew.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, Robbie. I'm sorry for always putting you down. I only wish that it was Charity in the ground and not you." He placed the flowers on the grave and stood to his feet, looking at the name on the grave.

"That was beautiful, Declan. I think you might have a talent for being poetic."

Declan chuckled softly. "I don't see myself being poetic, Megan."

"Me neither." She said tearfully.

Declan looked at her, noticing how she her eyes were fixed on the grave. "You okay?" He asked.

Megan felt herself choking up. "I'm fine." She whispered, disgusted with herself for breaking down in front of her own brother.

"Come here." Declan wrapped an arm around Megan's shoulders and pulled her toward him, where he allowed her to hold him tight while she grieved for her son. Megan knew Jai had been a tower of strength since their visit to the morgue, even during the service, but the one person she needed right now was her big brother.

"It's not fair, Declan. It's not fair." Sobbed Megan.

"Shh. I know." He soothed, rubbing her back for comfort.

Megan sniffed. "Why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't I have been the one who took the bullet instead of Robbie?"

"Hey. Come on. Don't talk like that. There's no need to say things like that. Even if it had been you, what difference would it make?"

"It would have shown everyone just what a useless mother I really am." She said tearfully.

Declan felt her body shake between sobs. He held her for a moment longer before pulling away, he cupped her face in hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Listen to me, Megan. Just because you gave Robbie up as child, it doesn't make you a useless mother. You are the best thing that's happen in this boy's life and he'll never forget that. Your my little sister and amazing an mum. I love you for that, and so will Robbie."

Declan's kind words awarded him a small smile. Megan knew her brother had a soft side. He was too stubborn to show it.

"Thanks, Declan. It means so much coming from you."

Declan had to smile himself. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Megan's temple.


End file.
